


As the Snow Falls: An Avalanche poem

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Literally the whole thing is just symbolism, Poetry, Post-Trade, Symbolism, i got sad so i wrote this, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: The trades really hurt my heart, so have some overly-symbolic poetry about the Avs who were traded.





	As the Snow Falls: An Avalanche poem

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to start off by saying that while I labelled this as poetry, it hardly has any meter and it doesn't exactly follow any of the typical poetry rules. Either way, I just wanted to write something emotional. I did it in like five minutes, but. Here we are. I'm gonna miss those guys with my whole heart. <3

_ The snow on the mountain is grandiose in nature. _

_ It is fast, powerful, with the ability to wipe out anything in its path. _

_ It has won the great battles only twice, yet it grows stronger every year. _

_ To grow stronger, it must change. _

_ These changes can be for the best, helping the snow to flourish and grow. Or, they can be for the worst, hurting and depleting the snow. _

_ Every summer, the snow melts. It rolls down the mountain, letting fate guide each drop. _

_ Some of the snow is guaranteed to stay, coming back during the fall, ready to fight yet again. _

_ But some of the snow leaves. _

_ Each season takes the snow someplace new. This season is no different. _

_ The dullest, ugliest part of the snow is taken to an island far away, where its unwanted violence will remain out of sight and out of mind, surrounded by the ocean. _

_ The quietest part of the snow is taken to a desert overrun with gorgeous red coyotes, where it will use its fatherly warmth to take care of the pack. _

_ The most snide part of the snow travels to a city with an industrial history, where it will join the crowded bustle and gain another chance at proving itself. _

_ Though, there are two parts of the snow that will particularly be missed this fall. _

_ The intelligent part of the snow, who will go on to spread its vast knowledge elsewhere, and the friendly, outgoing part of the snow, who will try and bring its new family together as well as it can. _

_ These parts of the snow go on to a large, old forest of maple trees, where they will help to grow the most beautiful maple leaves. _

_ The snow on the mountain cries for its lost pieces, but it had to be done. The clouds in the sky are welcoming, and they will fill the snow’s empty spaces with a new strength. _

_ As the fall approaches, the snow will prepare to fight. _

_ It mourns for its past, and vows to greet its old brothers with an unmatchable warmth. _

_ That is, until it is time for the great battles of nature. _

**Author's Note:**

> For more hockey stuff, find me on tumblr @trans-parayko


End file.
